Half Life: An Alternate Series
by LunaChanWolfiic
Summary: Half-Life is about a man named Freeman. But what if Freeman was sick? Who would take his place? Another scientist? You'd be right.


_This is a fan-fiction about an experience me (Xenophunk, but the THEN Vindicator) and Iron Wolf had in HLDM:S while playing co-op HL. They'll be modern references, anime,__ games, etc._

* * *

In the year 20--, a man named Gordon Freeman took a job as Research Associate at the Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico. He headed there, not knowing what was going to happen to him, to Black Mesa, or the World.

However, someone higher up was watching him... and knew exactly what was going to happen to the poor doctor.

* * *

**2:00am, Unknown Location**

Gordon was frozen in the air. He opened his eyes. Darkness. He blinked. Still darkness.

He tried to rub his eyes, but no avail. He was stuck.

He tried to break free, but there was no luck.

No chance.

Nothing left.

There was nothing around him, and he could only presume he would die in it. But suddenly...

"Doc... tor... Free... Man..." a voice beckoned.

Gordon turned his head as the voice passed through his ears.

"Time may... only be a measurement, but..."

The voice would have seemed to take a deep breath.

"...your time..."

The voice got closer.

"...to act..."

And closer.

"...in this world..."

The voice was so close that it could only be described as face-to-face.

"...is now."

* * *

**2:04am; Gordon Freeman's Dormitory**

Gordon was struggling. He was shuffling side-to-side, his body was being jerked up and down, and then his body came to a stop for a few seconds... he then woke up in a sweat. He was gasping and panting.

"Wha- what was that?" he uttered.

* * *

**Later that day, 12:23pm; Black Mesa Food Court**

After a rough couple hours of work, Gordon made his way to a table with some standard lunch food.

One of his friends walked over.

"Hey, Gordon."

Gordon waved back.

The friend, who was dressed in Security Guard attire, took a spare seat next to Gordon.

"Hey Barney." Gordon replied. "How's it been?"

"Nothing's been happening here..." Barney said between mouthfuls of food.

Gordon sighed.

"Nothing ever does." he said.

Two scientists walked over.

"Hey Dr. Kleiner. Hey Dr. Vance." Barney said, with his mouth part-full.

"Oh hello, Barney." Kleiner said. He then subsequently turned his head to Gordon.

"And Gordon! Fantastic work today!" Kleiner said enthusiastically.

"Well, it's not over yet." Gordon replied.

"Too right." Eli said.

Barney, being his somewhat friendly self, turned back to Gordon.

"If you can stay quiet until I say you can talk again, I'll give you 100 dollars and a beer." Barney said.

"You're on!" Gordon said.

A scientist, who suspiciously looked like Dr. Kleiner,

"Gordon, they need you down at Sector C Test Labs."

Gordon said nothing, but nodded, and walked off.

"Hey, catch you later; I'll buy you a beer!" Barney hollered.

Gordon turned to Barney, gave a grin, and nodded, before continuing off.

A scientist with a grimace came over.

"Can anyone tell me which of these damned heart-attack-in-a-stalls sell microwave casseroles?"

Barney, Kleiner and Eli all pointed in different directions.

"Very funny. Kleiner, you're needed with something. Come with me."

"But Magnusson-"

Magnusson, grabbed Kleiner by the arm and dragged him off somewhere.

"This isn't recess, this is scientific work! Stop dawdling like you're in the fifth grade and start working!" Magnusson said, slowly getting quieter as he and the forcefully-dragged Kleiner left the area.

* * *

**4:08pm, Sector C Test Labs**

The large bulky door opened. A familiar face walked in.

"Hey Mister Freeman. I got some-" a security guard said, being ignored by Gordon running into a corridor heading to where some-know-where.

**Meanwhile, in the**** Sector C Test Labs Locker Room... (FANCY NAME)**

"Hmm..." A young scientist said.

"Master, they're not meant for you, they're meant for Dr. Freeman, Dr, Green, and Dr. Cross." A robotic assistant said.

"They mass produce these, Vindicator!" the scientist replied.

"Master Rae-" Vindicator begged.

"I will not have your nonsense! I'm taking that suit, and I'm going to enjoy it!" 'Rae' said.

The robot sighed.

'Rae' then slipped into the suit and put on the helm.

"Well?" 'Rae' said.

"Well what?" Vindicator said bitterly.

"How do I look?" 'Rae' queried.

"What do I look like, a girl?" Vindicator said with humour in his voice.

'Rae' ran to the mirror in the adjacent bathroom.

"I look fine!" 'Rae' said. "And I told you to call me Devon!"

"Fine... Devon..."

"Yes?" Devon said enthusiastically.

"Let's just go, before someone sees you-" Vindicator began.

A scientist ran in, and noticed a robot, and a man in a HEV suit. He then ran over to them.

"Gordon, you were due in the test chamber 10 minutes ago!" The scientist beckoned.

A nerve broke inside Devon.

"What did you call me?" Devon said blankly.

"I called you Gordon, isn't that your name."

Devon made his hand into a fist.

"MY NAME IS DEVON RAE!" Devon shouted, punching the scientist clear into the jaw.

"Ooh..." Vindicator grunted, as if he was feeling the pain the poor scientist was.

Footsteps were heard.

"Quick! Hide the body in Laidlaw's locker! He's been on holiday for god knows how long!" Devon said, panicking.

Vindicator nodded and threw the unconscious scientist into Dr. Laidlaw's locker.

The door opened, and in ran in the already-known Dr. Gordon Freeman. Nonchalantly, Devon and Vindicator left, not turning a head in sight.

* * *


End file.
